


LeeBurr Smut

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	LeeBurr Smut

Lee jumped and screamed as the movie murderer popped up on screen again, jumping into Aaron’s arms and dropping his popcorn.

Aaron laughed at that and put him down on the bed. “You’re such an easy scare, aren’t you?”

“Shut up..”

“It’s not my fault you scare so easily.”

“Shut your mouth before I shut it for you.”

“And what’s going to stop me? You? With this movie on, you won’t be able to do anything for more than a minute without freaking out.”

Lee tutted and grabbed the remote, turning the tv off. “You’re in trouble now,” he hummed with a grin.

Aaron smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him to hover over him as he laid back on the bed. “Make me pay, then.”

Charles nodded and stripped Aaron down to his boxers before kissing him, holding his hands beside his head.

“Aren’t you going to strip down too?”

“What would be the fun in that?” Charles asked with a grin. He let go of Aaron’s wrists and sat back on his knees, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand and pulling Aaron’s boxers off, tossing them who knew where just as he had the rest of his clothes. He poured a bit of the lube onto his fingers and pressed them to Aaron’s hole, running them over the puckered edges and making him groan.

He pushed two fingers into him at the same time and began thrusting them slowly, making Aaron squirm.

“Damn it, Charlie..”

“Oh, hush.” He pushed in a third finger and continued moving them slowly, massaging his inner walls and avoiding his prostate on purpose, staying just around it.

“Please… Quit messing around..”

“Nope.” He used his other hand to stroke his fully hard member, moving his hands slowly up and down the shaft and occasionally teasing the head with his fingers, making him buck his hips and moan, cursing through it every time.

After a while, he could sense that Aaron was getting close in the way he began to grip the bedsheets and pant and tense up, so he stopped as abruptly as he could, pulling both of his hands away from him.

Aaron’s eyes snapped open and he looked back at Charles with a weak glare. “Come on.. You can’t just leave me like this.”

“I don’t plan on it. You can handle it for a minute.” He shrugged and pulled his own half hard member out of his pants, just shifting things around and staying fully clothed.

“Why are you still fully clothed?”

“Because I’m not the one getting punished here. Try to keep up.” He kissed the back of his shoulder and lubed himself up, making sure Aaron had mostly came back down from his near climax before lining up and pushing himself in, groaning. He gave Aaron a few seconds to adjust before he began thrusting, picking up speed quickly and, once again, making sure not to hit Aaron’s prostate at all.

“Fuck.. I really need to.. I can’t take this much longer, please…”

“You have to apologize for teasing me, first.” He hit his prostate head on, making Aaron moan and throw his head back.

“I’m sorry! Please, I need to cum!”

“You can wait until I’m done.” He continued, groaning while Aaron moaned and cried out from the pleasure until he felt himself getting close, tapping Aaron’s side. “Go ahead.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Aaron came on the bedsheets with a deep groan, relaxing and letting Lee finish

It only took a few more thrusts before Charles reached his own orgasm, groaning as he released and slowing down through it until he was completely done, pulling out and laying beside Aaron, kissing his cheek. “You did good.”

“I could say the same for you.” He smiled.   
“Let’s go take a shower.”

Aaron nodded and got up with him, following him to the shower and getting clean with him. “You’re still a wuss, just letting you know.”

“I’m not a wuss. I just.. Scare easily.”

“Whatever you say.” He smiled and kissed him. He didn’t mind that he scared so easily. He was still his loving boyfriend.


End file.
